Question: Ashley ate 5 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 2 slices. If Ashley ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{10}$ of the pizza.